


Darkened Door

by SheaKing



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheaKing/pseuds/SheaKing
Summary: One of the many prompts that caught my eye on tumblr by one of the prompt blogs I follow. Person A talking at Person B's door thinking they are not home but Person B hears everything. Thus, this is born.





	Darkened Door

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. I love Grace being emotional so here we are.

Grace paced the floor, trying not to pay attention to the clock that seemed to be mocking her at this point. Tomorrow is the big day. The big fucking day that she, herself, had lost a weeks worth of sleep over. Stopping she stared out over the ocean and then back to the clock on the wall. Frankie was out with Jacob and should be back soon. Maybe, if she even decided to come home tonight at all. She had promised that she would be back so they could spend her last night here, together. Grace couldn't bring herself to ask Frankie to stay. She couldn't be that selfish. She stops in her tracks, yes she can because thinking about Frankie being that far away is making it hard for Grace to breathe. She couldn't even fatham having Frankie leave her now. Grace wraps her arms around herself, holding what little courage she has in as she turns to walk towards the studio. She can't wait anymore. Frankie has to know.

She knocks but there's no sound. No lights. Frankie isn't back yet and Grace feels her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. "Oh Frankie. Why aren't you home." Grace places her hand on the door knob but Frankie has since remebered to lock doors since the break in. She feels a tear roll down her cheek. "Frankie, I can't..." Her voice trembles as she closes her eyes. "I thought I was losing you that day in the car. I was so scared that I would never get to.." Her sob stops her. Her chest heaving with the heart break that is raging through her. Her hands shake as she steadies herself against the door. "Frankie, I thought you were dying and that made me realize something that I think I knew all along. I was just too scared to face it. Too much of a coward to say it. To show you." She can't stop the tears. The pain shocking her system is almost too much but she can't stop. Even thought Frankie isn't here she has to get it out somehow, it hurts too fucking much to hold in. To try and bury it down anymore is just too painful. "Frankie, I love you in a way that scares me because I've never really loved anyome the way I love you. I don't want to lose you or what we have but I can't keep you from being happy because, that's all I want. It's all I ever wanted." She swallows the lump in her throat, her whole body is shaking now as she rests her forehead agaisnt the door. "I have always had a wish. I've always known what I wanted in my future." She closes her eyes and with all the strength left in her she sighs. "I wish you loved me the way that I love you. I want us to be happy together, really happy. I want you to be the person that wakes me up in the morning and the arms holding me tight at night. I love you Frankie." With that last confession Grace allows herself to break down. Her head in her hands as she bares her pain to the darkened door.

Frankie can barely believe what she just heard. She stands there watching Grace break down. She should be hurting at the sight of her best friend crying but it's almost a relief for her. She knew Grace kept so much locked inside but this, this was huge. Frankie smiles to herself because as she drove to Jacobs tonight, she had made up her mind. She couldn't go with him to Sante Fe, she couldn't leave her life behind for something her heart wasn't invested in and she was done lying to herself. Her heart belonged to her best friend and had for a very long time.

Grace pulls herself together best she can and heads back to the house. Frankie was in no rush to come back tonight so maybe it was for the best. She finds little peace as she wraps her arms around herself, trying to shield herself from the harsh reality of her situation. She is going to have to let Frankie go, breaking her own heart in the process. Coming back into the house she stops dead in her tracks, her heart dropping at the sight of Frankie pouring two glasses of wine. "I was beginning to wonder where you were." Frankie's words echo through Grace as she watches that bright smile form slow. She loves that smile and knowing this will be the last night she will see it, breaks her heart even more. She tries to smile back but even her brain says no go. How can she smile right now when she knows that tonight is the last night she will share with the one person she never expected to love so deeply. "I thought some wine would do and I could roll us up a really nice joint and we could just relax." Grace can barely hold herself up now, she wants to say what she said only moments ago. Words that she can't find as Frankie comes to her, extending the glass out to her.

"Thank you." She can't control the shake in her voice or her hand as she takes the drink. She doesn't dare look at Frankie, she can't right now. She feels herself ready to break down so she keeps her eyes focused on the drink now in her hand.

"You are very welcome." Frankie's voice pulls at her and it's all she can do not to fall into her. "Come on let's kick back." Frankie takes her hand and suddenly Grace can't feel anything other than the contact with Frankie's hand. Her mind races to all the times she's touched Frankie, held her hand, hugged her, and even though here and now Frankie barely has a grip on her she feels her soft touch everywhere. So she does the only thing she can think to do, she tightens her grip holding on for dear life. "Grace, what's wrong?"

"Everything." Her voice comes out barely above a whipser. "I....Frankie....I..." The lump in her throat is back and through her tears she struggles to make sense of all the noise in her head. Looking up at Frankie through her tears, she feels her heart stammering, her lungs unable to keep up with the need for air. "Don't leave me." She watches as Frankie's expression softens and now her tears fall harder, she knows there is no going back now. "I know I can live without you but please don't make me." Her voice shakes and her hand trembles sloshing wine across her hand. "I know you love him but.."

"I love you more." With those words Grace feels something in her break open, filling her with a warmth she had long since thought she was incapable of feeling. The glass slips from her fingers as she moves to wrap her arms around Frankie and the thub on the floor matches the thub of her heart as she presses her lips to Frankie's. For a brief moment she fears the worst, braces for Frankie to push her away but as Frankie's arms come around her waist she melts into her embrace. Slow and gentle to start but as her fingers tangle in Frankie's hair they shift, their kiss deepens as she parts her lips welcoming Frankie in. Muffled moans join together as Frankie runs her hand up and down the lenght of her back. Gasping as they part she buries her head into the nape of Frankie's neck, peppering her neck with soft kisses. "I have to confess I told Jacob I couldn't go with him and I couldn't be with him." Frankie's voice whispers into her ear. "I heard you at my door, I've never been so happy and relieved." Grace can feel her tears falling again as she hangs on every word coming from Frankie. "Your wish came true sweetheart." She can't control the sob as she pulls Frankie tighter.

Just before the sun rises Grace turns to watch as Frankie smiles at her. Her heart overflowing with so many emotions, her body spent from the hours they spent wrapped up in each other unable to stop touching. She runs her fingers over the soft skin of Frankie's cheek. Unable to speak she leans in, kisses her lips, letting her body ease closer, sighing as she wraps her arms around Frankie, and in return feeling Frankie sigh as she pulls her even closer. "What are we going to tell the kids?"

She can't stifle the sleepy giggle that rolls from her lips. "Therapy is on us." Feeling and hearing Frankie's belly laugh, her heart flutters. 'Us' the word seems to echo in the room as she closes her eyes and smiles. Content knowing that her wish had indeed come true.


End file.
